We Don't Need a Wedding to Make it Work
by NotSoFinnocent
Summary: It is two years after graduation and Finn and Rachel are living and studying in New York City. They prove that they can make their relationship work without a wedding ring. The key to happiness is in making an effort and communication. Rated M for smut.


Finn Hudson had been dating Rachel Berry for almost three years now. Despite everyone saying they would never last beyond High School, here they were, two years into their college degrees and more in love than ever. Finn lived on the lower- East side of New York whilst Rachel was living on the NYADA campus. He was studying music and events management while she did a performing arts and music programme. They couldn't be happier. They spent most weekends at his apartment, still enjoying that feeling of waking up together even after two years of doing so. He loved nothing more than waking early, feeling her snuggled against his broad, muscular chest, her breathing light and regular, her long eyelashes dark against her cheeks. He would watch her sleep often, wondering what she was dreaming about, knowing it was usually him. It was still hard to believe that they almost married in High School. Totally surreal really. He was glad they had both decided to wait though. They had proved they didn't need a ring to make it in New York. No matter what life threw at them, they survived. He knew he would marry her one day but now he wasn't In such a rush. He preferred them to focus on their education and careers first and then, when the time was right, he would propose again, although he wasn't sure how he could make it more heart felt and romantic than the first time, he never turned down a challenge.

Finn was sitting in an American music class, writing down some stuff on the History of Rhythm and Blues when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He smiled, knowing it was probably Rachel, this should break up the day a little. Lately they had got into the habit of sexting during class time, a little contest between them to see who could make the other the horniest whilst in class. He checked around him to make sure no one was looking and slid the iPhone out of his pocket. Sure enough, the message was from Rachel.

_Finn, I'm home alone in my dorm right now. I still have your shirt and I'm wearing it…with nothing else. I can't stop thinking about last Saturday night Finn. How hot your lips felt against my wet pussy as you held me against that wall. It's so fucking hot when you take control of me like that. I love you to hold me down tightly and tease my pussy mercilessly, making me beg for your touch. I might just have to tease myself right now, I'm feeling all hot and tingly thinking about you babe. Hurry over tonight. Rxx_

Finn read the message twice, memorising the words, conjuring up an image of her in his mind. Laying on her tiny dorm bed, wearing only his blue and white plaid shirt, long, tanned legs parted slightly as she trailed her fingers up and down her inner thigh. He was beginning to feel horny now, this was dangerous territory since he was in a room full of other students. He could feel the beginnings of heat stirring in his lower abdomen. When Rachel talked dirty to him it got him so hot. He liked to reciprocate too, giving her exactly what she wanted and needed. She loved him to dominate her when the mood was right. Of course quite often they were extremely tender and loving, taking their time, making love properly, just like their first time together. However, sometimes when the mood was just right and they couldn't keep their hands off each other, the sex was rough, urgent, dirty and very, very fucking hot. She loved him to take charge, pushing her up against the wall, tearing her underwear from her body, pushing his fingers inside her while he tongued and sucked on her nipples. They were perfectly in sync with each other. Their bodies fit together perfectly and their sexual compatibility, phenomenal. Just one more factor that made him sure they were meant to be together. He looked around him quickly to make sure no one was looking and replied to her text.

_Hey baby, you just made my day with that text. Not that I don't love learning about music History but I'd much rather be thinking about what you're doing right now. I want you to slide your fingers inside your underwear for me, imagine it's my hand, touching your slick heat. Run your fingers up and down your slit, make them wet for me Rach and then suck them, tell me how fucking good your pussy tastes, I want it for my dessert tonight. Fx_

Finn sent the text. His own words leaving him feeling hot and his cock beginning to stir in his pants. He looked around guiltily to see if anyone was watching him, sensing how aroused he was getting. He always felt like he gave off signals when he was turned on, pheromones or whatever those things were called. As much as he tried to focus on what the professor was saying, all he could think about was Rachel's fingers stroking her smooth pussy up and down, dipping into her sweet juices and smearing them all over her slit. His phone vibrated again and he looked at the screen. A picture message this time, he should probably look at this one under the desk, in case anyone saw. He opened the message and was treated to a picture of a very familiar pair of thighs, tanned and toned as ever, a pair of purple satin panties at the top and an arm reaching inside stroking her pussy. He licked his lips eagerly, suppressing a groan as he felt his cock begin to stiffen inside his jeans. Fuck that was hot. He scrolled down to read the message she had attached to the picture.

_Mmm I love it when you tell me what to do Finn. I'm so wet for you right now and my pussy tastes amazing. So sweet and hot for you, thinking about your fingers and your tongue rubbing against it. I want to come so bad but I think I should save it for you. Tell me how you want to use your tongue on me…I'm so hot right now, I need you Finn. I need you so bad. Rxx_

Finn read the text and had to clear his throat to stop him from moaning out loud in the lecture theatre. His cock was now hard in his pants and he was starting to think he might have to sneak to the toilet to stroke it, the only way to calm down. He was so lucky to have such a hot girlfriend but also one who was so adventurous. He decided enough was enough, grabbing his folder to cover his obvious arousal, he slid his phone back in his pocket and stood up, heading for the bathroom. Once inside he checked around under the stalls to make sure there was no one else in there. He left his folder on the counter and locked himself in a stall, undoing his jeans, grateful for the release of pressure on his throbbing cock. He tugged down his jeans and boxers and sat down on the toilet seat lid, taking his phone out of his pocket. His cock was standing straight up, red and thick, a droplet of clear precum had seeped out of the hole and was dripping down over the bulbous head. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft, holding tight whilst using the other hand to take a picture with his phone. He sent it to Rachel with a short message attached.

_Look what your teasing has done to me, had to bail on the lecture. I wish this was your hand instead of mine…Fxx_

He waited for a few minutes, for her to get the message and see how hard he was, not being able to resist stroking himself slowly, not wanting to get too carried away. When he was sure she must have seen the picture, he hit the call button, listening to the phone ring and waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello handsome." She said and he could hear the smile on her lips.

"Hey sexy, did you like my picture?" he asked her.

"Oh yes Finn…very much. I'm sorry for teasing you, I just can't seem to keep my fingers away from my body when I think about you…" she said in a mock innocent tone of voice.

"I bet…I'm In the bathroom right now, thinking about your fingers and what they are doing." He said to her, turned on by the idea of her masturbating, coupled with the fact he was talking dirty to her in public while touching himself. The idea that someone could walk in at any moment was a total turn on to him. "You know anyone could just walk in and hear me talking like this." He added.

"I know Finn…I think it's so hot that you can't even wait to get home Finn. I love that you had to leave your lecture to hear my voice." She replied.

"Mmm I needed my release too," he groaned as his fingers passed over the sensitive head of his cock. "Rub your clit for me Rach, slow circles, just like I make with my tongue, get yourself nice and wet and tell me how good it feels?" he said his voice husky with arousal, thinking of her being so naughty for him

"Mmmm Finn, it feels so good baby, my clit is all wet and slippery ad throbbing every time I touch it…I want your mouth on it so bad…I'm so wet" she breathed, her voice sweet and seductive on the other end of the phone. "Shall I push a finger inside?" she asked innocently. He could just imagine her eyes all wide, staring up at him innocently even though she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yes…good girl, push a finger inside your tight little hole" he instructed her, beginning to stroke his cock a little faster, moaning at the sensations flowing through his body. "Tell me how hot it is babe" he instructed her. He could hear her breathing getting heavier over the phone as she pushed her finger inside her body.

"Ohhhh Finn" she moaned loudly. "It feels so good," she panted. "The way my pussy grips my finger feels amazing" she moaned out. "It's so tight and wet, feels fucking awesome baby" she moaned loudly.

"Good girl" he said as he resumed stroking his cock feeling waves of pleasure ebb over him. "Use another finger, fill that little hole up for me babe, fuck yourself, think of me, pretend it's my fingers just like I'm pretending it's your hand wrapped around my cock right now." He panted, beginning to feel pleasure bubbling up in his stomach. Her moans and heavy breathing were driving him mad and her sweet sexy voice saying such dirty things. He groaned loudly as he gripped his cock harder and stroked it faster. "Come for me Rach…come all over your fingers and I'll come too, pretending I'm covering your hot little tongue in my come" he moaned, feeling his balls begin to tighten as her moans became more frantic on the other end of the line.

"Oh Finn, yes, fuck me with your fingers!" she exclaimed loudly, moaning and panting heavily as she pushed herself over the edge, wailing and moaning loudly. "Ohhhhfuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" she exclaimed as he heard her come hard on the other end of the phone.

"So close babe" he moaned, his own orgasm coming closer and closer, he was unable to hold it back now, and shot thick ropes of come into the tissues he held in his hand with a loud groan. "Ohh shit!" he panted, as he began to come down from his high, tingles coursing through his body as he milked the last drops of come out of his member. "So good baby" he whispered, hoping no one had come into the bathroom whilst he had been distracted. "Mmm can't wait to see you later, my come is wasted in this bathroom" he said with a smirk.

"Me either Finny, hurry over quickly okay? My pussy needs something thicker and harder than just my fingers and I think you're the only one who can help me" she said and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

They said their goodbyes and Finn hung up the phone, pushing it back into his pocket. He wiped himself down with some fresh toilet paper and pulled his boxers and jeans up, buttoning them and doing his belt up. He smiled, satisfied with the results of their little sexting session. Phone sex was always really hot with Rachel, no matter where it took place. He flushed the toilet and walked out calmly to wash his hands, glancing around to see if there was anyone else in the bathroom. Not seeing anyone, he was pleased that his little indiscretion had gone unnoticed. He picked up his folder and slipped back into the lecture, feeling satisfied and collected, already making plans in his head for what he was going to do to Rachel when he arrived at her Dorm later that night.


End file.
